


What's In Between

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written for whoadude/<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentally_porn/">accidentally_porn</a> for the Niam Exchange! This isn't strictly adhered to any of your prompts, though is centred around your first prompt 'Niall tops the everloving shit out of Liam', but I hope you enjoy it anyway :DD in which Liam is very bored and Niall has a great idea of how to pass the time. </p>
<p>Inspired by That Time Niam Were Bored In A Hotel Room and <a href="http://dazy-laze.tumblr.com/post/9855607053">this ask I received.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatwhatwhatttttt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhatwhatttttt/gifts).



They've instagrammed, vined, tweeted, and Liam's still complaining about being bored. He's currently sitting upside down on the sofa, legs sprawled over the back and head hanging down off the edge, face getting steadily redder. He's singing Justin Timberlake, except he's going, 'It's like you're my Nialler, yeah, my Nialler sitting next to me…"

It's sweet, but the constant energy coming off Liam is starting to set Niall on edge and he knows asking Liam to shut up and calm down is not going to work. He understands it, anyway; Liam's got far too much energy to be trapped in a room like this, and asking him to calm down is like asking Niall to stop being nervous before a telly spot. Not possible and a request that makes the initial problem even worse.

He has an idea, anyway. Just has to approach it right.

"Mate," he says easily. "Thought of a way we can pass the time, if you're up for it, like."

Liam stops singing and looks at him, makes an inquisitive noise. His face looks funny upside down; his mouth looks obscene, though to be fair, it does when he's the right way up too. Niall shifts his hips a bit in anticipation.

He waggles his eyebrows ridiculously at Liam as a response, and waits for the moment Liam gets it. Liam will get it, because it's not a exactly new thing - it's not a new thing between any of them, all five of them have done certain stuff when they're bored and homesick and horny, an unspoken agreement it doesn't really mean anything beyond just a bit of fun when it's between just them.

Niall is privately certain that he and Liam do it far more than any of the others, though, especially these days. Unless Liam's swapping handies with Harry twice a week as well as Niall, but he's fairly sure he isn't; he doesn't want to ask, either, because actually talking about it might pop whatever bubble they're existing in, and more than anything else Niall doesn't want to scare Liam away because then it would stop.

Liam's mouth opens in comprehension, and he coughs a bit and topples over sideways on the couch, flails around a bit and sits up the right way.

"Um," he says. "Um, okay. Yeah." He's still bright red from sitting upside down, but Niall is fairly sure that Liam would be flushing a pretty pink anyway. He still gets so embarrassed about it, and it's kind of hot, actually.

"Sick," says Niall cheerfully, and stands up from his chair.

"What - um. What do you wanna do?" Liam asks. He's watching Niall very warily as Niall heads over to him, and his eyes go wide when Niall carefully settles himself in Liam's lap, but his hands go easily to land big and warm on Niall's hips.

Niall makes a noncommittal noise, and dips his head down; Liam tilts his head up for a kiss. That's one thing about Liam - it takes him a bit of time to relax into it, and he sometimes gets a bit distant and posture-y the next day or so, but he always goes for the kiss, always warms up with a heavy bit of snogging, more than the others who generally just go for the dick straight away. Which is fine, that's usually the point, get off and go to sleep, but Niall loves nothing more than some good deep snogging with someone fit who he really likes, so Liam's sort of his favourite nowadays, to do this with. Maybe more than _sort of_ , but that's not something he's letting himself be overly concerned with.

He loses himself in the snog for a while, settling himself down firmer on Liam's lap, feeling Liam's body start to relax under him - at least, his shoulders relax, but his hips start to shift restlessly and his hands make lovely long sweeps up Niall's back, down to grip at his hips again. Liam's mouth is warm and plush, and he kisses fucking fantastically, his tongue slick and smooth in Niall's mouth, lips so soft, especially in the contrast against the lovely scrape of his beard.

Niall runs his hand softly up Liam's arm, across his collarbone, then palms over his chest. Liam has crazy sensitive nipples practically hardwired to his dick, which Niall only properly figured out recently, and he wonders sometimes if all the times Louis and the lads had pinched at his nipples, Liam was trying valiantly to not get hard. It's a really hot thought.

No such worries, now; Niall skates his palm over Liam's nipple through his t-shirt, and Liam shudders and groans right into Niall's mouth, hips lurching up. His dick is getting hard against Niall's inner thigh, and he wriggles a bit, Liam latching onto his hips - more accurately, his arse, now, hands slipping cheekily around - and helps, until Niall's got their hips wedged together so he can rub his own stiffy against the trapped heft of Liam's. He can feel it twitch against him when he rubs his palm firmly over Liam's nipple again, and he groans, feeling the heavy pulse of his own arousal thud in his balls.

"Ah, fuck, Niall," Liam moans into his mouth, grinding up. "Fuck--"

Niall kisses him again, deep and dirty, mouths opening wide and their tongues sliding wetly against each other. This feels fucking amazing, and he could come like this, rubbing down into Liam, just push and rub until he's nutting off right into his shorts; but he wants more, this time, seeing as they've got the whole afternoon.

He slows the eager pulsing rhythm his hips had slid into, shuffles back on Liam's lap a bit so their dicks aren't shoved together. Liam makes an unhappy noise and digs his fingers into Niall's arse, trying to pull him back, but Niall shakes his head, breaks the kiss.

"No, hang on," he says. "I was, like - I was thinking." He pauses, because this is definitely something they haven't done before, but he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. Liam blinks up at him, eyes dark and mouth red, cock a clear line in his jeans.

"Yeah?" he says.

"We've got, like, hours, right? Nothing better to do?"

"Mmm," Liam agrees, eyes dropping to Niall's mouth when he bites his lip.

"Well, like. It's cool if you don't fancy it, like, but I was thinking I could fuck you."

Liam goes still, glances up at Niall, then closes his eyes, sucking in a breath.

Niall leans forward immediately, kisses Liam's cheek then whispers in his ear. "I know, I know it's something we haven't done before, and it's cool, if you don't want to, but - god, I could make you feel really fucking good." He kisses the skin below Liam's ear, then licks every so lightly over the shell of his ear, feeling Liam's breath catch and goosebumps shiver over his neck. "I felt like - I thought you maybe wanted it, last week." 

Last week Niall had been going down on Liam, sucking away happily, cupping Liam's balls like he liked, then he'd slid a finger a bit further back, rubbed firmly over Liam's taint. Liam's cock had twitched hard and eager, smearing precome over the roof of Niall's mouth, and Niall had gone further back, dragged his finger quickly over Liam's hole. Liam had gone crazy for it, whining and pushing his hips down like he really wanted Niall to go in, but Niall hadn't, just sucked harder, used the spit and precome dribbling down for a bit of lubrication, and rubbed over and over his taint and hole until Liam came in thick gooey spurts. They hadn't talked about it at all, but Niall had not been able to forget what it was like having Liam fall apart over just that; he wanted Liam to fall apart on his cock next.

Liam swallows, turns his head to nose at Niall's cheek until they can kiss. His eyes are still closed. "I," he says, then clears his throat. "I think, um. I think I did."

"You want to today, then?"

Liam nods, bottom lip sucked in. "Yeah," he breathes.

"Y'ever done it before?"

Liam pauses, then shakes his head. "No-one's done it to me before."

Niall notices the wording immediately. "Have you - so, have you done it to yourself, though?"

Liam looks at him, then, glancing up then away. "I've - um. I've done it with my fingers."

Niall rest his forehead against Liam's temple, heart pounding. "Fuck. Did it feel good?"

Liam makes a little noise. "So good. But - not enough? So I wanted - I wanted to try it with something else. Like - you know." He squirms under Niall a bit. "A dildo." Niall kisses his cheek, head spinning at the thought of Liam fucking himself with his fingers, wanting so badly for something more, wanting so badly to get fucked. "But I didn't know how to, like, get one."

"Mate," Niall says, nudging around to get to Liam's mouth again, "I'm gonna fuck you so much better than a dildo."

"Fuck," Liam gasps, and kisses Niall, wet and open mouthed. Then-- "Wait," he says, pulling back, licking his lips. "Have you - I mean. Have you - with any of the other lads?"

"Fucked them?" says Niall.

"Or, like. Been fucked."

Niall shakes his head quickly. "No, nothing like that, mate. Just - you know. Few handies and BJs, sometimes. Not - no fucking."

Liam nods. "Yeah. Yeah," He licks his lips. "So it's like. A bit different if we do."

Niall sits back on Liam's lap, heart suddenly pounding from more than the arousal sparking through him. "Yeah, I suppose so." He shrugs a bit. "Bad different?"

Liam shakes his head immediately. "No! No, like. Just. Different, isn't it? Like - I want you to fuck me." His breath catches. "But I think I also want _you_ to fuck me. If you know what I mean."

Niall grins helplessly. "Think it might be the same way I don't really go to the other lads to mess around after shows any more. Just you."

Liam grins back at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So this is like - bit of a thing, then."

Liam looks a bit nervous around the eyes, though one of his hands has crept under Niall's t shirt, thumbing along the edge of Niall's ribs.

Niall shrugs. "Reckon so. Not a big thing, though. Just a bit of a thing." He leans forward again, shuffles closer on Liam's lap and edges his thumb up against Liam's nipple. "Think I should actually fuck you first before we worry too much about it. Unless you want me to buy you dinner first, get you warmed up."

"Think - ah, _fuck_ ," moans Liam as Niall gives his nipple a little pinch, head dropping back and back arching into Niall's hand. "Think I'm warm."

"Gonna try something," Niall murmurs into Liam's ear. "Did you have a shower recently?"

Liam frowns at him. "Yeah, like half an hour before I came over to yours." He's already breathless and flushed, and Niall can't wait to make it even worse. "Why?"

Niall just smirks and shuffles back, slips off Liam's lap entirely and goes carefully to his knees. 

This is familiar enough, Liam watching him carefully, getting a cushion from the couch and giving it to Niall for his knee, hand then going to cup Niall's face gently; but when Niall pulls down Liam's flies and splits his jeans around the push of his cock, he tugs Liam's jeans fully all the way off followed by his boxers, instead of just getting Liam's cock out.

Liam's still got his t shirt on, his cock resting flat against his belly and twitching, getting little smears of precome messy on the material as Niall settles back in and runs his hands up Liam's thighs, liking the raspy feel of his hair on his palms. "Take your top off," he says, and Liam obliges quickly, chucks it somewhere behind the couch, and watches Niall, rapt. His legs shift around like he wants to close them, fully naked with legs spread while Niall's still dressed, but Niall's sitting between his legs so he can't.

Niall shuffles closer, knees bumping the front of the couch, and runs his finger down the straining hard line of Liam's cock, which jumps responsively and leaks onto his belly.

"Wet already," says Niall thoughtfully. Liam does get wet, but usually not till they've been going a while, precome starting to bubble up and smear over Nialls fingers shortly before Liam comes.

"Sorry," says Liam, shifting again. "I just got - all this talk of, yknow."

"Don't apologise, mate, it's fucking hot." Niall leans in, breathes in the familiar smell of Liam's cock, and presses a kiss to the head, licking the tang of precome from his lips. He doesn't go any further, though, ignoring Liam's little whine when he moves away; instead he cups a hand under Liam's thigh and urges him to lift his leg up onto the couch, pushes the other one as far as it will go so his legs are spread wide and his arse is exposed.

"Fuck," says Liam, throwing an arm over his eyes like he's embarrassed, but his dick is still fat and hard and shifting slightly on his belly. "Niall."

"Gonna be so good," Niall promises, mouth watering; it's been fucking ages since he's done this, and he's a bit nervous but excited. 

He nuzzles in close, nose pushing at Liam's balls, biting back a smile at the fuzzy tickle, then slides his hands up Liam's inner thighs to pull his cheeks apart a bit more, Liam's hole tight and clean and waiting.

"Oh my god," says Liam.

Niall presses a kiss to the soft place where Liam's thigh becomes his arse, one side then the other, then goes for it - licks right over Liam's hole, a firm line over the tight ring, up over his taint to his balls, then again, and again.

Liam's legs jolt hard at the first touch, but he doesn't close them or push Niall away, and he moans, a shocky involuntary sound.

Liam smells good - sweaty, but that fresh boyish scent of new sweat, and Niall's saliva glands cramp up at the sharp taste as he licks in broad flat stripes.

"Niall--ah, --"

Liam's voice breaks on a sobbing moan, and Niall's own cock lurches, thick and throbbing in his pants. He loves giving head anyway, to guys and girls, and this is even better, so intimate and filthy, Liam being undone by the sensation. It makes Niall feel so fucking good, a solid warm knot of satisfaction in his belly, of doing something well, making someone feel so good. He points his tongue and wriggles it right at Liam's hole, feeling it twitch and clench, every wrinkled ridge, how tight Liam's holding it.

He slides a hand up to cup Liam's balls, then run his fingers up the underside of Liam's cock, up to play with the slippery head; and after a few long moments, Liam relaxes his hole with a sobbing noise. Niall points his tongue in again, and it slips just in, Liam clenching reflexively around it and forcing it back out, then relaxing again. God, Liam's tight. Niall doesn't mind, loves the challenge of coaxing Liam's body into wanting and accepting it, but fuck, it's gonna be amazing when he gets his cock in there. 

He slides his hand back down, fingers wet with Liam's precome, and snubs his index finger against Liam's hole where his tongue is just slipping inside again. It goes in easier, deeper, and he wriggles his tongue around it as he slides it in to the first knuckle, deeper. Liam's thighs are trembling around his head, he's gasping on each breath, and Niall can hear his fingernails scrabbling on the sofa cushion while his other hand hovers helplessly around Niall's head.

He slides the finger in a little bit deeper, then out, slowly, setting up a rhythm. He's only fucking Liam with one finger, and not going too deep or changing the angle around; but it feels awesome, and Liam sound a bit like he's dying, moans and great gasps of breath. Niall licks around his finger again, dribbling spit to keep it moving easily, then pulls back a bit, licking his lips and feeling dizzy.

"Good?" he says, breathless.

"Fuck," moans Liam, hips now shifting, pushing down slightly into Niall's finger. Niall can't help but stare where Liam's pink hole is swallowing his skinny finger, looking greedy for it. "Niall. So good. Can you - I want another finger, I think."

"Yeah," says Niall, "fuck, yeah, 'course." He dips his head back down, sucks on his middle finger and works it in next to his index finger. The spit is drying a bit and he's gonna need proper lube soon, but this is fine for starting to open Liam up, and his middle finger goes in, with some resistance but easy enough. Liam gasps, a little ' _Ah_ ' that could be a bit pained as well as good.

"Alright?" says Niall, starting to press both fingers in and out in a torturously slow rhythm. Liam's cock still looks well up for it, fat and twitching, a drip of precome slowly rolling down his abs.

"Yeah," he moans. "Yeah, god." He shifts and rolls his hips down with purpose, gasping when Niall's fingers slide in deeper than he meant. "You gonna - ah - gonna fuck me soon?"

Niall laughs, delighted, cock giving a little eager jerk like it's reminding him what a great idea that would be. "Yeah, will do. You're fucking tight, though, Payno, need to open you up a bit more. Feels good though, yeah?"

"Yeah," says Liam. "Need more, though. Please."

"Gotta go get some proper lube," says Niall, regretfully. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

Liam laughs, eyes crinkling shut and flushed cheeks creasing up, and Niall feels a wave of fondness for him that feels a bit inappropriate considering he's got two fingers stuck up his arse, but he grins back anyway.

He pulls his fingers out slowly, Liam hissing and flinching. His hole looks slightly puffy, pink and flexing open for a moment, and Niall has to tear his eyes away. "Fuck," he says. "alright."

In the bedroom he pulls his bag out frantically, rifling through the side pocket and chucking things out until he knocks his fingers against the smooth bottle of lube, and tugs it out, not even caring in his haste that he's spilling random stuff - some socks, some cables, old receipts - out of his bag on the floor. Well, mostly not caring. He'll tidy it up later. He darts towards the door, then executes a quick turn and goes back to the bag, digging in the inside pocket this time for the condoms he knows he keeps there. "Fucking, shitting--" he mutters, then, "Yes, fucker!" when he finds it.

He hurries back into the living room, starting to say, "Keep this safe for me--", but he shuts up when he sees Liam, who's got one hand gripping the back of the sofa, and the other down between his legs, slowly fingering himself. His shoulder's flexing, and he's slightly sweaty and gleaming, face pink and eyes squeezed shut, and he's fucking gorgeous.

"Ah, christ," Niall says, and stumbles in, dropping back down to his knees to see. "Don't stop," he says, when Liam makes a noise and starts to pull his fingers out; he's got two in, two of his strong blunt fingers shoved inside himself. "Feel good, Li?"

Liam's breathing hard, and shoves his fingers back in a bit deeper; they're wet with spit, but Niall can see the drag on Liam's rim, how he's struggling getting them as deep as he wants. "Yeah," he pants. "Yeah, good but--" He makes a frustrated noise. "God, I just - I can't just--"

"I gotcha, Liam, hey," says Niall, and leans in, kisses where Liam's fingers meet his arse, and helps Liam pull them out. He gets the bottle of lube and grins up at Liam, waggles it at him. "This'll help."

He helps Liam ease his fingers out, snaps open the cap and drizzles the lube over his fingers, feeling his breath catch at the slick, easy way they immediately skid together, thinking of them sinking into Liam.

"Gonna be better," he promises, then presses his fingers right up against Liam's hole, feeling the heat of it, his slightly swollen rim, the tantalising _give_ in the centre; he rubs his fingers in a tight circle, getting Liam's hole wet and gleaming, then with just a little push, his two fingers slide in so fucking easy, and Liam groans, deep and long. 

"Ah, yeah, there you go, there you go," Niall mutters, and closes his eyes as his fingers sink in deep. Liam's so fucking tight and blazing hot around him, like he's trying to suck him in, greedy clutch of his walls squeezing Niall's fingers so tight together. Niall drags them out and fucks them back in, the slide so smooth and hot and punching a grunt out of Liam. Lube is fucking magical. Niall's gonna write a glowing review.

"Niall, oh, fuck," Liam moans, writhing on the sofa, no embarrassment left. "More, please, oh my god."

Niall works his ring finger in along with index and middle, watching the way Liam stretches slick and eager around it, and lets himself think for the first time, truly, properly, about getting his own cock in there. It had seemed impossible at first, licking over Liam's tight little pucker; now, now it can happen, fuck. His cock is thick and aching, getting the inside of his pants sticky.

He fucks his three fingers in deep, moves his wrist around a bit, and then Liam's whole body arches and he moans - fuck, _wails_ more like, voice breaking in the middle, knuckles gripping the sofa so hard his knuckles go white, Niall finding, finally, the place that gives Liam the feeling he's been straining for. It feels good, it feels _so good_ , giddy satisfaction rolling through Niall in slow hot waves, goosepimples shivering down his arms, cock jerking madly.

"There we go," he says voice rough. "What you wanted, Liam?"

Liam just moans; his cock his as big as Niall's ever seen it, lifting up off his body in regular twitches, foreskin pulled right back down, swollen head straining out fully, slit dribbling precome.

"Please," begs Liam. "God, fuck please, that's so - can you fuck me now, please--"

"Yeah, yeah," says Niall, but much as he wants to fuck Liam, it still takes a lot of willpower to take his fingers out of the hot grip of Liam's arse. He fucks them in and out a few more times, keeping that angle and listening to Liam's breathing go high and tight; then Liam starts panting and shuddering, moaning with a near-panicked urgency.

"No, no," says Niall, suddenly absolutely sure he doesn't want Liam coming anywhere but on his cock, and he quickly and carefully closes his free hand around the base of Liam's cock and squeezes gently but firmly. "Not yet, mate."

"Fuck," gasps Liam. "Please - I just--"

"Gonna feel better when I'm in you. Promise."

Liam swallows, licks his lips, lets out a long shuddery groan. "Okay," he says. "Okay." He opens his eyes. "Should, like, we go to the bedroom?"

"Um," says Niall, feeling unaccountably embarrassed. "We could, like, but I kind of have this, um, idea."

Liam looks at him expectantly. His cock is still throbbing hot and pleasant in Niall's hand.

"Well," hedges Niall. "More, a fantasy, like."

Liam bites his lip and grin, slowly. "Been thinking about it?"

"Yeah," Niall confesses. "A lot, if I'm honest."

"So?"

"So what - what I really fucking want, is - well, lemme show you."

Niall slowly pulls his fingers out and lets go of Liam's cock, clambers slowly up onto the couch next to him, settles in with his legs spread comfortably and the push of his erection clear and obvious in his shorts. Liam's eyes slip down to it like they're magnetised.

Niall gestures at Liam. "Want you to, like-- sit on me. Y'know?"

"Like--" Liam blushes, red flushing over his cheeks, looking shy, despite the fact Niall's had his fingers shoved up Liam's arse not minutes ago. "Like, you want me to - to ride you?"

"Yeah," breathes Niall. "Shit, cmon, it'd be so hot. I'd get so deep, fuck, Liam."

Liam drops his head back on the sofa and moans quietly. "Yeah, yeah." He pushes himself up, onto shaky legs. "Like this?" he says, turning around, dick wobbling comically, kneeling up onto the couch.

"Yeah," says Niall, urgently, "yeah, yeah, cmon - like this," as Liam straddles him on the couch, bare knees either side of Niall's hips.

"Think, um," says Liam, still red across the cheeks, eyes eager and fingers tentative. "Think we need your dick for this, mate."

Niall's tummy dips, giddy and sudden. "Go on, then," he says, shakily.

Liam grins, sits back on Niall's knees, dick still slapped up hard and wet against his belly, and puts his hands on Niall's hips. "Alright," he says, and slides his hands down Niall's thighs then up again, biting his lip when Niall gasps at the brush of his fingers against Niall's hard dick through his shorts. 

Liam curls his fingers in Niall's waistband, then urges Niall's hips up enough to tug his shorts and boxers down together to sit just under his arse, his pink straining dick twitching out and resting along the crease of his thigh. God, it feels fucking amazing having it free, having Liam stare at it like that; Niall groans and rolls his hips up into nothing, and Liam grins and puts his hand on it. 

"This much is familiar," he says, curling his fingers around it and stroking slowly, skating his palm over the wet head and smoothing the slippery precome back down the shaft.

"Yeah," says Niall, with a grin. "Can stick to this, if you want."

"No, no way," says Liam, shifting his hips on Niall's lap. God, he's so close. His wet, fingered-open arsehole so close to Niall's dick. "No, I wanna. God. This is going in - like, _inside_ me."

"That's the plan," says Niall, grinning and rubbing a hand up and down Liam's thigh, in hopefully reassuring way. "Get that condom, would you?"

It's sitting on the table by the end of the couch, and Liam fumble for it, tears it open and sets it on the head of Niall's dick. His fingers are shaking a little bit. "Weird - bit weird from this angle," he mutters, going red again.

"S'good - you're doing well," Niall gets out, biting his lip on a shaky moan as Liam starts to roll it down, his fingers hot and firm on the sensitive ridges of Niall's cockhead through the flimsy rubber, pressing it down in slow, careful inches until Niall wants to cry a bit, his dick giving a hot little jump and smearing a blob of precome on the inside of the condom. "Now gimme some more lube."

Liam has to bend back and to the side to pick it back up off the floor, and Niall can't stop staring at the heft of his cock sticking up there, practically in Niall's face, the hectic red of his cockhead, the sticky smears of precome caught in the fuzz of hair over his belly.

"Got it," says Liam, sitting back. "Should I--?"

"Yeah, yeah, go on," says Niall, toes curling when Liam gets his big hand on Niall, so fucking warm even through the condom which both mutes and weirdly emphasises the sensation gorgeously. Liam dribbles lube right over the head of his cock then wipes it liberally down the sides, grips harder and wanks him a few times until Niall gasps, belly tightening, and puts a hand on his wrist to stop him. Just in case.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm ready," he says,. "If you are?"

Liam nods, then leans down abruptly for a kiss, which Niall gives eagerly, opening his mouth wide and letting Liam's tongue fuck obscenely into his mouth.

"Fuck," says Liam, pulling back. He bites his lip, then rises up onto his knees, shuffles forward, spreads his knees further. "Yeah?" he says.

"Yeah," says Niall, and gets his fingers around the base of his dick, holds pointing straight up. It's so fucking hard to not stroke himself properly, and he can feel his pulse thumping hard in the veins snaking over his dick. "Yeah, go on, gotcha, mate, just--"

Liam braces both his hands on the back of the couch and starts to sit down, waiting as Niall's dick bumps the crease of his arse, letting Niall snub it up against his hole. "Oh, fuck," he breathes, and closes his eyes, and bears down.

Liam leans forward, hands still on the back of the couch but head ducked down with his face pressed almost in Niall's neck, whining and gasping as Niall's head pops into his hole. The grip of his puffy rim is strangling, almost painful at first, until Liam shudders and breathes in deep, and he relaxes a bit, lets Niall slide in further.

"Oh - my, _fuck_ , oh my god," rambles Liam breathlessly, as Niall's dick slides in, gravity pushing him in wet inch by inch until Liam's sitting almost fully down on him. "Oh, fuck - Niall, your'e - like--"

"I'm in, you, mate," says Niall, face hot and dick throbbing all thick and amazing as Liam grips him all around. "God, fuck, I'm in you."

Liam whines and shifts his hips a bit, the friction of even just that making Niall gasp and his dick twitch where it's held inside Liam.

"You - you good?" asks Niall.

"I'm - _fuck_. So, so - like. I feel really - full. You're--"

Niall shifts his hips a bit, just a tiny push upwards, and Liam breaks himself off with a cry. He relaxes a touch further, and Niall feels like he could actually move inside him, properly, in a moment. "Good?"

"So - oh, god, Niall - have you ever--? It feels - so weird," says Liam, eyes finally opening, bright and intent on Niall, cheeks flushed.

"Yeah," pants Niall. "I have. Good weird, though, innit?"

He pushes his hips up again, feeling his cock slide a fraction of an inch inside Liam, and Liam cries out again, shoves his face into Niall's neck. "Yeah, _yeah_ okay, it's good - so good weird."

"I'm all the fuckin way in you, Liam," Niall pants, feeling dizzy at the thought and the feel of it. "Like you wanted."

""Like I - wanted," says Liam. "Can you - move again?"

"You can help," says Niall, gripping Liam's hips. "Lift yourself up, then - _yeah_ ," as Liam goes, biting his lip in concentration and lifting himself up slowly, the muscles in his arms and legs tensing, then sinks down.

"Ohh, _god_ " moans Liam, and does it again, harder, grinding himself down on Niall's cock. This - fuck, this is what Niall wanted, Liam so big and heavy and hot on his lap, pinning him down into the sofa, grinding out his own pleasure on Niall's dick, so warm and present and becoming utterly undone on Niall's dick - fuck, it's so, so good. Niall's dick twitches hard inside Liam again, and he moans.

"Yeah," moans Liam in reply, working up to a rhythm, Niall helping with little pushes of his hips to bury his cock deep into Liam each time Liam sits fully down. "Yeah, _fuck_ , Niall, you feel so good, oh, my god--"

Liam's dick is caught between their bellies, thick and twitching constantly, drooling strings of precome getting caught between them. Liam shifts, arching his back and sitting a little further back on Niall, wanting to find the right angle, then fucking _wails_ as he does. His rhythm goes fast and sharp, bouncing down eagerly into Niall's lap, each bounce jolting through Niall's body in thick, thudding waves of pleasure, his dick getting swallowed up by Liam's eager body. It feels so fucking god, his balls feeling tight and full and ready to blow inside the hot clutch of Liam's arse.

"Are you gonna - fuck, Liam, you gonna come," Niall moans out, his hand letting go of Liam's hip to find his cock, knuckles bumping clumsily again the hot hard ridge of Liam's dick as he fucks himself hard on Niall's lap. He knew, Niall _knew_ Liam woud fuckig love this, but seeing it, seeing and feeling Liam fucking lose it bouncing on Niall's dick, feels so incredible, his toes curling in satisfaction that's something beyond just the sheer pleasure of Liam's tight greedy lubed arsehole swallowing Niall's dick.

"Yeah, I can - touch, me please, and--" Liam sounds like he can barely make words, so Niall just wraps his hand around Liam's bouncing dick and tugs hard, rubbing his thumb over the gooey mess smearing from Liam's slit. 

Liam cries out again, rolling his hips down again and again and when he comes it's with a noise that breaks off into silence halfway through, cock going so tight and thick in Niall's hand then jolting thick, creamy spurts of come, getting messy all over Niall's hand and between their bellies.

Liam's whole body tightens up as he comes, glorious pressure all around Niall's dick, and even as Liam starts to collapse all heavy and spent on him, Niall fucks up, pushing his hips right up off the couch despite the strain in his thighs where he has to lift most of Liam, too; there's a roaring in his ears and the white hot tighten-release in his belly, and he's coming, filling the condom with urgent jets of come, a hot part of his brain wishing he was filling Liam with it instead, wishes he could see it drop messy down Liam's thighs.

Jeez, Liam's heavy. That was sexy while they were fucking but Niall feels somewhat flattened now, his orgasm buzz receding a bit.

"Gerroff me, you great lump," he complains, though he's careful as he helps Liam sit up and pull Niall's softening cock out of him the whole way, shaky gasps from the both of them at the feeling. Liam groans and falls to Niall's side, collapsing on the couch with his legs still halfway thrown over Niall's.

"Mmmrgh," says Liam, eyes closed.

"Good?" murmurs Niall, running a hand up and down Liam's sweaty back. God, it was good, for Niall, anyway, aftershocks still sparking in his balls and the muscles in his thighs still twitching.

"God," groans Liam, and twists until he can shove his face against Niall's arm without opening his eyes. "God, Niall."

"Take that as a yes," says Niall happily, and sees Liam's face crease up in a helpless grin. 

"So good," Liam eventually confirms, voice a bit slurred with his mouth smashed against Niall's bicep. "So, so good, wow."

"Told you."

Liam smacks him weakly. "W'ever."

They're quiet for a few moments, then Liam sighs gustily and opens his eyes. "Wow," he announces, and squirms to sit up on the couch properly, though still curled into Niall. "So, um." He pokes at Niall's calf with his toe. "That was, like, a thing."

"It was a thing," confirms Niall. "A good thing." He glances over. "Right?"

"Yes," says Liam fervently. "Like, I dunno, what to - how we-- I mean. It's a new thing, it's you and me, it's us - but it's, um. It's really good."

That's all Niall can ask from Liam, for now - all he wants to, really. In their lives at the moment, ever changing and fleeting, new place to new place to new people to new things all the time there's no space for anything more than what's good in the moment, he's always thought anyway. But this - this is good, and it's good for now, and that's what's working for them. He grins. "That it is."


End file.
